


Hiding But Not From You

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Wedding Hook Ups Turned Into Feels, Weddings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “Okay, listen, my brother is just behind this wall and I really really don’t want him to drag me around the wedding and make me meet this dude he wants me too hit it off with.”“Oh, you too, huh?” the man asks, awkwardly patting Keith’s shoulder blade in comfort. “I feel your pain.”Keith snorts, rolling his eyes but still smiles. “Appreciated.”“Do you wanna play twenty questions?”Keith considers it before he shrugs to himself. “I literally have nothing better to do.”“I will take that as a yes.”[Or the one where Keith tries to escape what he knows would be a terrible hook up with one of his brother's friend's friend but he can't escape from fate.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queerklancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/gifts).



> HELLOOOOOOOOOO!! I MISS YOU ALL OMG!! 
> 
> Okay so, first off! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JULIA!!!! I HOPE YOU HAD AN AMAZING BDAY AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING PATIENTLY FOR ME TO SNEAK TIME TO WRITE THIS FOR YOU!!! 
> 
> I love you v v much and I'm so happy of being able to call you my friend <3 I hope you enjoy this three part small drabble!! 
> 
> Like, literally really short. My style has changed like...a lot in the past few months ghdfjkhgkjdfgf i get shorter and shorter every pasisng drabble. But well, it's what I can sneak through my tight schedule. I still hope it's enjoyable!!
> 
> Okay, I'm done rambling, I hope you guys enjoy this quick drabble <3
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the Voltron character belong to me.

Keith's not hiding, per se.

He might have dodged and dived to the nearest corner when he saw his brother looking around near the west side tables - near  _ his  _ assigned seat. But that doesn't prove anything.

"Hey, find your own hiding spot!"

Again, not hiding.

Keith looks over his shoulder, to the cushioned wall he thought he had pressed himself to in hopes to get out of sight.

Said cushion is glaring at him.

"I'm not hiding," Keith replies eloquently, trying not to think to hard the way they are pressed against each other. His back against a strong chest.  Hot, but Keith knows better than to move. “Why are  _ you  _ hiding?”

“If you must know, Mr. Hot Pants,” Keith’s not gonna read into that name. “I’m not ashamed to confess I am  _ actually  _ hiding from my best friend. She’s one of the  _ groom’s  _ best friends and she wanted to hook me up with one of his friends that still shops at  _ Hot Topic _ .”

“It’s a good store,” Keith argues before gives it up when the brunet behind him send him a flat look. 

“Okay, listen, my brother is just behind this wall and I really  _ really  _ don’t want him to drag me around the wedding and make me meet this dude he wants me too hit it off with.”

“Oh, you too, huh?” the man asks, awkwardly patting Keith’s shoulder blade in comfort. “I feel your pain.”

Keith snorts, rolling his eyes but still smiles. “Appreciated.”

Silence fall between them, the background music of the wedding behind them making the brunet behind Keith hum. It’s probably on the second hummed song that the stranger speaks up again.

“Do you wanna play twenty questions?”

Keith considers it before he shrugs to himself. “I literally have nothing better to do.”

“I will take that as a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting...

Things get interesting after question sixteen.

“Seriously?” Keith mumbles, gaze unimpressed but the edge of his lips already curving up when his new friend - Lance, he reminds himself because he wasted his first question for that name - shrugs innocently.

“Hey, it’s a must-ask question,” he says, arms crossed over his chest because that’s all he can really do in their narrowed shared space. “Come on, you made me answer the one about my worst hand-job. Reliving that shit is not a fun trip, my man.”

Keith snorts as he recalls the story, still unable to get out of his mind the picture of a fifteen-years-old Lance - with zits most likely because that skin couldn't possibly have been flawless since birth - in the middle of the woods with a fellow camper.

Fifteen-years-old Lance that got a hand-job with a hand that had touched poison ivy by accident and neither noticed until it was too late.

“Worst visit at the infirmary ever,” Lance tells him once again, throwing his head back to make it bump on the wall behind him before he tilts it to the side and catches his eyes. “And quit stalling, I demand my answer!”

“Fine, fine,” Keith says, dropping his forearm on top of his pulled up knee that stays still inside the small space of Lance’s crossed legs before twisting his wrist nonchalantly. “Most embarrassing blow-job? I gotta say the one I got before one of my plays when I was sixteen.”

“That’s not so bad?” Lance scoffs, the pout on his lips disappointed before Keith raises a finger to shut him up.

“I was the lead character,” Keith continues, already cringing at the memory, “Romeo, because of course, and we thought we had time but turns out we didn't and then I was being called on scene and I had to go but… ”

“You didn’t finish,” Lance gasps before groaning as if it had been his own painful memory. “Oh, dude, no…”

Keith laughs, shrugging helplessly. “And, you know, it was a ballet play…”

“Oh noo,” Lance shouts, snickering when Keith smacks him to quiet him down before he gives their hiding spot away. “I mean, there's a lot happening on a play. I doubt someone noticed.”

“The newspaper did,” Keith groans, hiding his face on his hands as he groans. He still smiles behind his embarrassment though, because Lance's laughing the next second.

Not in a mean mocking way, but soft quiet chuckles that are impossible to keep inside having the story at hand.

It’s a lovely laugh, Keith has to admit. He wants more of it.

He wants more of this man next to him.

“Okay, okay, alright, my turn,” Keith says, arms crossed over his chest as he leans back and let his eyes run through the brunet’s face. He smirks lazily at Lance’s questioning arched eyebrow before he asks, “Are you a good kisser?”

Just like that, the mood changes. Lance’s eyes widen just a fraction before they grow dark, the ocean inside them raging with anticipation and something else Keith wants to explore.

He arches an eyebrow next, leaning forward as one of his hands slowly but surely secure itself around Keith’s calf - it's a light grip but it turns confident when Keith only hums in appreciation at the touch.

“I am,” Lance finally answers, his own smirk growing on those lips. “Want me to prove it?”

And Keith does. He shows him so as he leans forward boldly, nose brushing against Lance’s as he tilts his head to the side and sighs softly, smirk growing when the brunet’s grip on his calf grows tighter and ocean eyes get restless.

Keith hums, eyes looking away from Lance’s just for a brief second to watch the brunet biting down his lower lip in anticipation. Tempting but -

“Nah, next question,” Keith says as he leans back, stuffing in his laugher when Lance’s face falls with surprise and along with his mouth.

Keith closes it carefully with his finger hooked below Lance’s chin before he throws him a cheeky smile.

“Your turn, loverboy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS GET MORE INTERESTING....

Keith’s not falling, per se.

He might blush whenever Lance’s hands brush against his side at every try of moving in their narrowed space. Or maybe he might flutter his eyelids and bites down the inside of his cheek when warm lips press themselves on the back of his neck.

But that doesn't prove anything.

“Lance,” Keith breathes out, throwing his head back to pull the brunet’s face closer to the crook of his neck, a shiver running down his spine when Lance adds his tongue into the mix. “Hn - ah, fuck.”

“Getting there,” Lance mumbles against his skin and Keith can feel the smirk on those lips.

“Get faster,” Keith demands, the hand he had in the back of Lance’s head sliding back down until it settles on his jaw. He caresses the skin there almost fondly. “You haven’t answer the question.”

Lance husm distracted, nose buried in the nape of Keith’s nape. “Right, uh, what was it, again?”

Keith laughs quietly before he gasps, a strong warm sneaking inside inside his shirt. “If you - ah,  _ no tickling _ \- you had a room here at the, uh, the Hacienda?”

“Hell yeah I do,” Lance whispers, biting the edge of Keith’s ear playfully before he kisses it. “Come on, up you go.”

Keith groans, missing already the warmth from Lance’s chest on his back and those hands on his hips but he does as told. 

Once standing, he turns and holds out his hand for the brunet to take, which he does with a happy grin, adding a jump once he’s on his feet before he uses their intertwined hands to pull Keith closer.

It brings a low chuckle out of Keith’s mouth that is quickly quieted down when Lance presses his lips against his own.

The wedding is going full force behind them, even with the setting sun they catch a glimpse of from the garden’s window. But neither of them care. 

They sneak through the halls around the Hacienda, hiding behind pillars and ducking the right moments when people cross their ways.

They stay out of sight, between quiet laughter and hushed whispers.

They make it to Lance’s bedroom without their ties and Lance missing a shoe but neither of them notice. Not when their skin is hot on each other’s, lips wet and warm as they playfully fight for the lead in mid kiss.

The wedding goes on without them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few years down the road <3

The day Keith finds out he once had been dubbed as ‘Hot Topic’ is the same day he finds out that the ‘Noodle Guy’ his brother tried to hook him up with all those years ago was now -  _ surprise _ , his newly wed husband.

And it’s the very same day of his own wedding he does so, while laughing through tears as his best man -  _ his brother _ , tells the story of that fateful night to a crowd filled with their family and friends.

Shiro takes the credit for the wedding, saying none of them would be here without Allura - his partner in crime - and him. Because  _ they  _ planned their meeting.  _ They  _ meant to hooked them up from the beginning.

Keith doesn't tell him. He doesn't tell him that it didn’t go that way. He didn’t met his newly wed husband in an open repetition with a casual introduction and a handshake.

Maybe he should have. But he didn’t.

And as Lance laughs next to him, hands intertwined tightly together on his lap, Keith smiles fondly and bring them up until his lips are pressed against those brown knuckles. Enjoying the moment, their moment.

Reliving their shared secret with just one look.

Keith earns a bright smile in return and he sees a glimpse of the future to come on it.

Future that comes two hours later along with hushed whispers and quiet laughter as they sneak through halls once again and steal kisses in dark corners.

Their wedding goes on without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
